


they've got no idea about me (and you)

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fight me on that, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, and seulgi totally has a mini herb garden, it's love as first sight for joy, they're really cute here ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: ::“So,” Seulgi starts when they both agreed that the scene ended. “, this is how you are on dates.”She’s twirling Seulgi’s pencil around her fingers and handing them back when the older woman’s ready to go. Sooyoung shrugs. “You’ll never know unless you go out with me.”She bites her lip, feels like it’s saying a bit too much but…Seulgi just laughs.It kind of stings but Sooyoung doesn’t let it linger for too long, knows it’ll take more than that for Seulgi toactuallyregister her flirting.::joygi. seulgi is her oblivious and dense upstairs neighbor who waits for her after class so they can walk home together. sooyoung copes with her crush by coming up with a skit every day as an excuse to flirt with seulgi. that might’ve been a bad idea on her part since seulgi can’t. take. a. hint.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 42





	they've got no idea about me (and you)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content  
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)  
> relationship between red velvet's joy and seulgi  
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that’s all, please enjoy :)  
> 

**::**

_they’ve got no idea about me (and you)_

**::**

this story is for **mintforRV**

**::**

_all of this silence and patience_

_pining and desperately waiting_

_my hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_say my name and everything just stops_

_i don’t want you like a best friend_

_only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_take it off_

_carve your name into my bedpost_

_‘cause i don’t want you like a best friend_

_dress; taylor swift_

**::**

_joygi. seulgi is her oblivious and dense upstairs neighbor who waits for her after class so they can walk home together. sooyoung copes with her crush by coming up with a skit every day as an excuse to flirt with seulgi. that might’ve been a bad idea on her part since seulgi can’t. take. a. hint._

**::**

She peeks through the glass of the door, smiles when she sees a familiar way Seulgi sits on a chair when she’s alone—one leg tucked underneath the other, body curved slightly to the left, hair flowing over the shoulder farthest from the door because it makes it easier for her to spot Sooyoung when she’s outside the empty classroom.

Sooyoung’s smoothing the fabric of her pleated plaid skirt, brainstorming what scene it’ll be today, when Seulgi stops tapping one end of her pencil against the table, no doubt catching Sooyoung’s movement by the corner of her eyes and when she smiles, Sooyoung immediately thinks of something, clearing her throat to get in character.

“Hi, sorry for the wait, the kitchen’s a little crazy today,” she rambles on right after opening the door, hurrying towards Seulgi’s seat and amused smile. Sooyoung takes out a pen tucked against the breast pocket of her top, making a show of clicking it thrice against an open palm, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ears. “What can I get you today?”

Seulgi looks at her from head to toe, the kind of stare that if Sooyoung didn’t know any better, she’d think the older woman’s checking her out.

Sadly, she _did_ know better and unfortunately familiar that it’s Seulgi’s way of trying to figure out what role she’s playing. Sooyoung bites her lip.

“Ah, waitress!” Seulgi lights up, her whole body turning towards Sooyoung, before remembering herself and sits properly, pretending she’s looking at a menu. She’s holding her sketchbook, the page she was sketching on is near the last one. They just bought this sketchbook the last month when they went to a strip mall outside of Seoul.

Sooyoung sees the opportunity, quickly changing character by tracing her finger against the edge of the paper, blinking slowly, and looking at Seulgi through her lashes.

“Unnie, draw me like one of your French girls,” she husks, aims for enticing. Even going as far as propping one thigh up on the desk, her skirt riding a little bit to show some thigh. And, okay, maybe it’s going a bit too far, even for her tastes, wants to take it back and backpedal but she didn’t expect Seulgi’s reaction.

The older woman stares at her skin for a beat too long before the red creeps up her neck and settles high on her cheeks, coughing and turning away towards the windows.

“You really don’t want me to,” her voice is strained, lips tight, and whatever satisfaction Sooyoung got at seeing her blush washes away when the thought sinks in that _oh god, I made her uncomfortable_.

Sooyoung slowly slips her thigh off of the desk, adjusting her skirt as both feet take a small step back, away from Seulgi. “Do… should I ask why or is it better not to?”

Seulgi shakes her head, like a dog with water-heavy fur, hair cascading down her two shoulders evenly. “No, it’s just that… Kate Winslet kinda got naked for that one.”

Sooyoung thinks her brain short-circuits, tongue feeling heavy inside her mouth, refusing the form words because _ah, shit_.

Yerim did say Sooyoung has a bad habit of quoting movie lines she never saw which often leads to awkward conversations of _oh haha sorry didn’t know that’s what **that** meant_ that she easily brushes off with a blinding smile at whoever she’s talking to and they just file it under _Sooyoung just being Sooyoung_.

“Oh,” slips out of her mouth a few seconds too late, Seulgi’s expression twisting before she reaches out to Sooyoung with an upturned palm.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do that to you.”

And Sooyoung sighs, knows Seulgi already misunderstood her reaction, thinks she’s being inappropriate when it’s Sooyoung whose train of thought is barrelling full speed into dangerous territory, mentally screaming _No! I want to! Do that to me!_

The moment passes and there’s no way to salvage that one now. Sooyoung sags a little bit, leaning against the desk behind her. “I didn’t know that. The getting naked part.”

Seulgi busies herself with putting away the stuff she’s been using for the past two hours. Sooyoung winces but at least she’s not waiting for four hours like last semester. When she straightens with her bag slung over a shoulder, she makes a sweeping gesture for Sooyoung to lead the way.

“You haven’t watched The Titanic?”

Sooyoung purses her lips, smiling in gratitude when Seulgi pushes the main door open for the two of them, the cool late afternoon breeze tickling her skin. “I think? Once, maybe for a class. But I don’t absorb those as easily as I do for, let’s say, a play or musical I’m cast in.”

“We can watch it at my place if you want?” Seulgi offers, pressing the crosswalk button, the red bathing an entire side of her face. “I’m making _gimbap_ tonight.”

She doesn’t know if she wants to be confronted by the source of her failed attempt at flirting _and_ the person she tried it to who’s apparently seen the movie. With a naked scene. Does she want this? Does Sooyoung want to go through the possible embarrassment?

“Okay, sure,” she agrees easily because she has no self-preservation whatsoever when it comes to Seulgi. She’s never been strong against her anyway.

At least she’ll get food later.

**::**

Sooyoung can’t remember a time she wasn’t whipped for Kang Seulgi because she already _swooned_ the first time they met.

She just moved into her new apartment, the scent of cleaning products still lingering in the air. She’s a little behind the typical moving-in day, was staying at her parents for the first two weeks of university, bone-tired because they were _still_ trying to convince her to give on-campus living a try, nevermind that she already signed the lease and paid the deposit. They eventually caved in after making Sooyoung promise to actually call twice a week instead of just _trying_ , even going as far as holding it against her.

And that also meant she still has clothes to hang and groceries to put away. Instead, she climbs out the large living room window and to the fire exit, inhaling the cool breeze, settling on the window sill, and starts practicing the audition piece for the theatre club.

It’s something she’s never tried before in high school and they caught her attention during the freshman fair and Sooyoung’s always been fond of the dramatics— plus the guaranteed ten-percent discount for make-up products at an affiliate beauty store is another bonus.

It’s a reasonably short piece about a lover’s quarrel with only three pages of script, half of which is the dialogue for whoever will be at her audition so they can do a back-and-forth.

The only problem is that there aren’t descriptions of actions or emotions. It’s just pure dialogue with Sooyoung coming to the audition with her own interpretation of the script. It’s slowly driving her crazy.

_“Tell me to go!”_ Sooyoung things she should try choking on her own words for emphasis, her character heartbroken at getting cheated on. But it comes out hopeful instead, hoping for the confirmation that she _really_ did get cheated on.

_“Do you want me to?”_ A voice above hers piped in, relieved despite the question, and when Sooyoung looks up in between the metal slits of the fire exit stairs, bright eyes are staring down at her upturned in twin crescent moons. The woman’s holding something that looks like a watering can and Sooyoung can see little green shrubs lined neatly by the railing.

Sooyoung tests her weight against the metal, eyeing it hesitantly when it creaks under her, before looking up the stairs properly. “You’re in the theatre club too?”

The woman laughs, shaking her head, and disturbs the crude mess of a bun on top of her head. “No, I share film class with the scriptwriter, though. I remember because she was revising next to me and kept asking me for synonyms.”

“Huh,” Sooyoung gives the woman another once-over. She looks cute with her toes peeking out of slip-on, overalls with freshly cut herbs popping out of the lone pocket in the middle.

“Kang Seulgi,” she introduces with a tilt of her head to her window that mirrors Sooyoung’s. Music flows from inside the apartment upstairs and Sooyoung finds herself straining her ears to hear more of it clearly. “I’m making grilled chicken with rosemary and thyme. You’re welcome to come over, I make too much for myself anyway.”

That’s how Sooyoung finds herself holding onto thin railings and climbing from the fourth to the fifth floor, following Kang Seulgi’s bright smile and the promise of food. She finds out that Seulgi’s actually older than her despite the almost child-like roundness of her cheeks, two years her senior so that makes her a junior student who majors in film with a minor in art.

Seulgi was friendly enough and Sooyoung knows herself and that the ridiculous way her stomach drops whenever the older woman smiles at her just twenty minutes upon meeting spells out _a massive fucking crush_.

And Seulgi hasn’t even started on plating the food yet.

Sooyoung did her best to not let anything escalate further. Their schedules align in the morning with Sooyoung chirping a _good morning, unnie_ , ready to get her day started while Seulgi blearily blinks at her with puffy eyes and a _good morning, Sooyoung-ah_ down the fire exit.

It takes a lot of willpower but Sooyoung eventually was able to wrangle her feelings from _a massive fucking crush_ to _I think my neighbor’s cute and that’s okay_.

Until a robbery happened.

It wasn’t even on their street.

It happened a few blocks down, a university student got mugged on the way home after a long night at the library. It was the tale of caution for an entire week, everyone buzzing, on high-alert, and you could see a tiny pepper spray canister dangling from almost every bag.

The incident was reported late the same evening, the landlord knocking on her door with a little card of his contact information along with the police’s if ever she needed it. Apparently, he handed one to every university student living in the building.

Sooyoung momentarily allows herself to gloat to her parents that _see, I choose a nice apartment_ and dismisses their guffaws of _but a crime happened!_

Nothing was going to happen to her, anyway.

Seulgi, however, thinks otherwise.

Sooyoung opened her door the next morning with a spoon still dangling on her lips, hair still wet from the shower. Seulgi’s still in her pajamas, wringing her hands together and hair a mess. When she drags a hand through it, Sooyoung can see how it got to that point of tangled.

“Unnie,” Sooyoung tried not to sound so surprised but from what she gathered the past month that she’s been living here, Seulgi’s morning schedule never matches hers and the older woman’s already home by the time she’s taking off her shoes after another long day. “, good morning. You’re up early.”

“Sooyoung, hi, I—“ she clears her throat, dark circles under her eyes that suggest she might’ve been up all night. “Can I have your schedule?”

Sooyoung blinks, automatically stepping aside. “Yeah, sure, come in. There’s coffee in the pot, you can make yourself a cup. You look like you need it.”

She can hear the occasional bump of a spoon against a mug, quickly printing her class schedule and coming back to see Seulgi staring at her coffee. The older woman takes the paper as she sips, Sooyoung rounding the kitchen so she can take another spoonful of her yogurt.

Seulgi hums, laying the paper out in between them to point at a two-hour block right after her final class. “What’s this?”

“Oh, theatre club.”

Sooyoung didn’t know there would be club-specific hours when she signed-up but it’s proving to be more fun than she thought. Even if she got home just as the sun sets, it’s still a pretty good way to have connections in the university.

“Okay,” Seulgi nods, folding the paper neatly and tucking it inside the little pocket on her pajamas. Sooyoung holds in the urge to coo. “If it’s alright with you, can I walk you home? I just, I know you come home when it’s getting dark and I don’t think I’ll feel okay knowing you can get hurt walking alone.”

And that’s how Sooyoung’s _I think my neighbor’s cute_ jumped to _I will literally do anything for you_.

It’s pathetic, is what it is.

But when she sees Seulgi in the empty classroom a hallway down from the theatre club’s room, smiling widely at her, with the setting sun haloing her face—it was inevitable, really.

Seulgi’s not the type of girl Sooyoung would go for but it’s almost impossible not to like her. And besides, now that they’re actually spending time together making small talk in the ten-fifteen minutes it takes them to get home, Sooyoung’s convinced that she’s got to tell Seulgi about this crush or else she’ll do something dramatic like… self-combust, maybe.

There’s one thing she hadn’t considered, though: Seulgi, no matter how blatant Sooyoung is with flirting, cannot. Take. A. Hint.

And so does Sooyoung’s frustrations begin.

**::**

Today, she’s pretending to be a patient.

“I don’t think this view is working,” Seulgi snorts, not a hint of flirty banter in her voice, laughing at Sooyoung’s pose by the edge of the desk.

Giving her credit though, Seulgi does her best to play along with her inaccurate impromptu dialogue at trying to be a doctor, laughing at every word, and even knocks her knee so hard against the bottom of the desk that her pencil rolls, dropping loudly on the floor.

Sooyoung bends over, looks at Seulgi from over her shoulder as she picks the pencil up. “Is this a better view, doctor?”

“What the fucked up roleplaying kink is this?”

In an instant, Sooyoung jerks upright that all blood rushes to her head, Seulgi’s hand instantly warm against her back to keep her steady, glancing at her to check if she’s alright before they both look at the ominous figure of Kim Yerim shaking her head at the door.

“It’s not what you think it is.” She knows her cheeks are flaming red, shame steadily frosting at her fingertips and she’s only mildly comforted by the slow circles Seulgi’s making at the dip of her back.

“Uh-huh,” Yerim’s got an eyebrow up, not buying it for a second. Seulgi clears her throat awkwardly, hiding half of her body behind Sooyoung’s and Yerim’s eyes are on her like a sniper’s red-dot laser on a target. “You must be Kang Seulgi.”

Sooyoung bites her tongue inside her mouth, trying to convey with her facial expression to _chill the fuck out and **please** forget about what you heard and saw_. Her face is twisted, jerky facial expressions bringing Yerim’s attention to her, and to her horror, Yerim sucks in a laugh.

Seulgi awkwardly waves. “I’m sorry, you are…?”

“She’s leaving,” Sooyoung hastily interjects, blocking Seulgi and jerking her head so hard that she hears a crack but it’s worth it when Yerim raises both hands in surrender, mouthing a _you’re not out of this yet_. Sooyoung takes it, knows it’s bound to happen anyway, but she just wants it to not happen in front of Seulgi.

“Kim Yerim, nice to meet you,” is all she says, walking away from the door like she won something. Sooyoung’s already dreading their talk.

“I’m sorry about her,” Sooyoung steps away from the older woman, giving them both space and lets Seulgi clean up her sketchbook and pencil with the grace of a newly born fawn. “She’s in the club with me, a pain in the ass but she’s my best friend.”

Seulgi nods, a little crinkle forming in between her eyebrows. “I should’ve introduced myself better if that was the case.”

Of course, she’s worried about that. Sooyoung sighs, already dreading the inevitability of it. “It’s alright, unnie. I’m sure you’ll see her around.”

And that scares her but _eh_. No one can stop Kim Yerim. Especially when it comes to making Sooyoung’s like… _flavorful_ , as she likes to call it.

**::**

Sooyoung woke up both miserable and pleasantly, depending on which way you look at it.

She had a _very_ detailed dream about her upstairs neighbor, one that made her sigh with how romantic the night had gone, envisioning how Seulgi would be like on a date, how she’ll be treated, and the _after_. That one had her clenching her legs shut, writhing on her sheets at the ass-crack of dawn, and wishing it was more than just a dream.

It felt wrong to touch herself no matter how tempted she was so Sooyoung got up, already feeling the flames of frustration licking at the soles of her feet, making her stomp her way through her apartment and slamming the cabinets with a little more force than what’s acceptable at six in the morning.

All of that melts away when she sees the little note taped on her living room window.

_Was up early and bought you the first batch of bagels. You always said the first ones are the best._

_P.S. It’s true!!_

_-K.S. :D_

She keeps an ear out just in case Seulgi peeks her head out the window like she usually does in the mornings but it’s quiet. Sooyoung sighs, feeling a strange longing at not being able to see Seulgi’s sleepy face, and she knows she’s already in so deep.

Time crawls slowly, and when it’s time to head inside the empty classroom, it’s the first time Sooyoung explained to Seulgi what improv she’s got for them this time instead of making the older woman guess.

They start after Seulgi’s nod.

“Did you wait long?” Sooyoung doesn’t even need to act breathless, not with Seulgi smiling at her like that. She pulls out a chair and sets it in front of Seulgi with the desk separating them, hoping it masks how weak her knees are right now.

“Not really,” Seulgi’s playing along well, smoothing her sketchbook in front of her. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

It shouldn’t make her heart race this much considering that none of this is true. They’re not meeting for the first time, they’re not in a cafe alone, and they’re not having a blind date. Sooyoung’s heart aches with how badly she wants this to be true. She pinches herself, remembers her role.

“I would’ve skipped a class or two if it meant meeting you sooner.”

Seulgi’s lips twist up into a smile, opening her mouth to reply when she breaks character by laughing, shaking her head with something that looks like fondness. Sooyoung sighs. It was a good three minutes.

“So,” Seulgi starts when they both agreed that the scene ended. “, this is how you are on dates.”

She’s twirling Seulgi’s pencil around her fingers and handing them back when the older woman’s ready to go. Sooyoung shrugs. “You’ll never know unless you go out with me.”

She bites her lip, feels like it’s saying a bit too much but…

Seulgi just laughs.

It kind of stings but Sooyoung doesn’t let it linger for too long, knows it’ll take more than that for Seulgi to _actually_ register her flirting.

There’s a voice at the back of her head that suspiciously sounds like Yerim telling her to consider asking the older woman out directly. Sooyoung waves it off.

**::**

It’s not like they haven’t seen each other outside of walking home or through their shared fire exit but they haven’t hung out on campus either.

So when Sooyoung whines over text that her professor canceled class at the last minute and her next one’s not until three hours, Seulgi tells her to come to the library where she’s editing a video. She, however, failed to tell Sooyoung beforehand of her _very_ attractive and _very_ attached-to-Seulgi’s-side friend who calls Seulgi just _Seul-ah_.

“Son Seungwan,” she introduces, shaking Sooyoung’s hand so vigorously that she’s worried it popped out of the socket. “You must be Park Sooyoung.”

She couldn’t help but sit a little bit straighter at that, glances at Seulgi who’s concentrating hard on the laptop screen in front of her.

“Yes, that’d be me,” it doesn’t escape her how Seungwan’s body is tilted towards Seulgi’s direction, one finger twirling a lock of hair almost absentmindedly, and occasionally bumping a banana chip against Seulgi’s lips until she eats it. “How’d you two meet?”

Her lips tilt higher on one side, a little sly smirk like she’s divulging a secret to Sooyoung. “We were roommates but then I got a little too gay for her, I think. Seul’s never worked properly around hot girls.”

There’s something in her eyes that hinted at a challenge and Seulgi took that exact time to take off her earbuds, reading the suddenly chilly atmosphere.

“Uh, you two okay?”

“Fine,” Seungwan bats her eyelashes, huddling close to Seulgi, and Sooyoung’s seen enough. “We were just talking about why we’re not roommates anymore.”

Seulgi scrunches her nose, nodding like she’s been part of the conversation all along. “Yeah, and that underwear incident is something I still have nightmares about.”

Not even five minutes in and Sooyoung already regrets her decisions. Seungwan’s stare is heavy against the side of her head and Sooyoung’s nothing if not stubborn so she takes out her notes for the next class, and spend the next two and a half hours gritting her teeth and trying not to tear a hole through her notebook every time Seungwan says _Seul-ah_.

So, really, no one can blame her when she gets a little aggressive on today’s little skit.

It’s been raining since lunch, the empty classroom is a blend of dark shadows and drowned in the sound of rain pattering against the window. Sooyoung can still feel the irk from earlier rise with a vengeance when she sees Seulgi’s lone figure sketching in the corner.

She takes a deep breath and the door slams open with force.

“Who was that, huh?”

She’s making a straight line towards Seulgi, only momentarily stopping in her tracks when she sees Seulgi’s round eyes and surprised face, but marches on. She jabs a finger right in the middle of the older woman’s chest, digging and wondering if she can finally feel Seulgi’s heart if she presses hard enough. Maybe she’ll have the answer to what Seulgi really wants, then.

“Sooyoung? I—I don’t—“

“Don’t play dumb with me,” she can feel tears stinging the back of her eyes and it’s embarrassing how she means every word. “, she was _so_ cozy with you. Flirting up a storm like _I_ wasn’t there! And you— _you_ didn’t even tell me she’ll be there! What are you… are you waiting to get a rise out of me, huh? A reaction?”

“Yes,” Seulgi blurts, both of them stopping before Sooyoung feels a soft hand circling her wrist, tugging it down delicately until her hand is being held by warm ones. This is the first time Seulgi held her hand. “Sooyoung-ah,” her tone is imploring, searching Sooyoung’s eyes so she turns her head away. Seulgi calls her again. “Sooyoung-ah… this, you’re not acting this time, aren’t you?”

She bristles, a knee-jerk reaction compelling her to tug her hand away from Seulgi’s but she holds on tightly, not letting Sooyoung escape. Not this time.

So she deflects. “What do you mean _‘yes’?_ ”

Seulgi frowns for a moment and Sooyoung _hates_ that she’s the one who did that. “I was making you jealous. Or, Seungwan was.”

“Why?” She can’t help the whine in her voice, slipping out unintentionally and taking a step back to lean heavily against another desk. Their hands dangle in between them like a bridge, Sooyoung’s hands slack in Seulgi’s tight grip, unwilling to let go.

“I keep talking about you a lot,” Seulgi starts, looking away for a moment before steeling herself. “Seungwan’s my best friend so by default, she hears a lot about you and, well. She’s been a pain. About meeting you. I kept saying no to her and she, she saw your text about the canceled class and she texted you back. That wasn’t me. She told me a few minutes before you got there and I had a deadline, so I couldn’t really reel in what she was telling you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.``

Sooyoung feels like she’s going dizzy. “Okay, wait, let me get this straight. She wanted to meet me, but since you didn’t want to, she made me jealous? For what?”

Even in the dark, she can see the dark rising on Seulgi’s cheeks, a blush blooming. “She thinks we’re dancing on our feelings. And, well, she’s Seungwan. She thought that making you jealous will make us talk about our…”

“Feelings,” Sooyoung finishes for her, nodding, finally caught on. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

Seulgi smiles tentatively, gauging Sooyoung’s reaction. “I mean, we’re talking now…?”

Sooyoung breathes in, out, then tests the weight of their hands. Seulgi’s still holding onto her.

Seulgi’s _still_ holding onto her.

“I like you,” Sooyoung feels like a wax candle under the fire of Seulgi’s stare, melting and warm, inevitable. “I had a crush on you the first day I moved in. You made it impossible not to like you, really.”

There’s so much more that she could say but the words are too heavy to get out right now, words cramped against the roof of her mouth and weighing her tongue down. It’s a lot to say at the moment so Sooyoung just nods hopefully at Seulgi, cueing her turn.

“I like you too and uh, can I kiss you?”

Well.

Despite Sooyoung having both standing and height advantage, it was obvious the moment their lips meet who’s in charge.

Seulgi kisses her softly at first, chaste kisses peppered like delicate snowflakes against her lips before turning into something bolder, warmer. Sooyoung can’t help but whine when Seulgi takes a soft hold of the back of her neck, rising from her seat so she can angle her kiss better and _wow_.

She’s the sort of kisser that juxtaposes her entire demeanor. Sooyoung was prepared for timid, maybe a bit shy kisser Kang Seulgi. She never imagined she’d be pushed against a desk, kissed until she feels her breath skipping from the lack of oxygen, and to feel utterly _boneless_ with how Seulgi’s tongue is relentless against hers. 

Sooyoung sits on top of an unused desk, the skirt of her dress riding up and like a snake to a charmer’s music, Seulgi’s fingertips trail behind it, following. Her touch burns against Sooyoung’s skin, spreading her legs to accommodate the older woman’s hips, moaning high in her throat when Seulgi sucks on her tongue and hands clamoring to tear against the back of Seulgi’s shirt.

“Oh my god,” she pants out, pushing at Seulgi’s chest but she’s relentless, kissing a path down Sooyoung’s neck until she reaches the neckline of a dress before ascending again. “If you keep doing that, we might not get out of this classroom for another hour.”

Seulgi swims in her hazed vision, the sharpness of a smirk having a direct pull on Sooyoung’s clit and when she goes to clench her legs to alleviate some pressure off of it, she’s crudely reminded that Seulgi’s right between her legs.

“I want to,” Seulgi whispers hotly against her ear before biting at the lobe, relishing in the way Sooyoung shudders full-bodied against her. “I want to do that to you. Can I?”

“ _God_ ,” she couldn’t believe it. Who knew Kang Seulgi was such a top? “Okay, fuck, yeah but no taking off my clothes.”

Sooyoung casts a risky glance towards the door. No one came in here the whole two semesters they’ve been using it and she hopes that today’s not the day that’ll change.

Seulgi nods, kissing her sweetly, and does nothing to distract her from the fingers on a sudden mission. Seulgi doesn’t even bother taking off her underwear, just tugs down Sooyoung’s safety shorts beneath her ass and pushes her ruined panties to the side.

Deft fingers are quick to locate her clit, testing out a series of lazy circles and fast flicks, finding out which one has Sooyoung trembling and biting at Seulgi’s clothed shoulder. Her hips jump, chasing and wanting more of the pressure, whining when Seulgi pulls back a little.

“How many fingers?”

Sooyoung knows her body, knows that she’s most likely leaving a mess on top of the desk already. “Two,” she cants her hips again, stifling a moan when her clit bumps against the back of Seulgi’s hand. Oh yeah, she’s wet. “You can start with two.”

Seulgi nods, quickly swiping two fingertips at her entrance, slicking them up before pushing both to the first knuckle. The stretch is _beyond_ great, Sooyoung’s back arching and threatens her whole body to lay flat against the desk but no, that’s too risky. She settles on leaning heavily against Seulgi, trying to settle her internal debate on where to use her batted breath: on keeping it steady so she doesn’t pass out or using it to beg?

The latter won.

“More, please, _more,”_ she spreads her legs as wide as she can, feeling the fabric of her safety shorts digging harshly against the outside of her thighs.

Seulgi’s quick to respond, sucking a hickey at the side of Sooyoung’s neck at the same time she slides more of herself inside. Her fingers are seeking, on a mission to find that one spot that— _there_.

Sooyoung bites her lip harshly, doesn’t know if there are footsteps outside or it’s the pounding of her blood against her ears. She can already feel how swollen her lips will be but it’s a sacrifice she’s willing to make unless she wants them to get caught and put a stop to a potentially life-wrecking orgasm.

“Shh,” hot breath on her ear stimulates her further, feeling herself clenching against wondrous fingers and leaking more slick against Seulgi’s palm hot on her cunt and her ruined underwear. “, I can feel you’re close. Just keep quiet for me, okay, Sooyoung-ah? You can be good, right?”

_“Oh my— **fuck!** ”_

Her back arches, fists clenching at the back of Seulgi’s shirt tightly, twisting and writhing as her body is wracked with pleasure. Everything is loud and quiet at the same time. It’s like all she can hear is the lewd sounds coming from underneath her skirt but also the voices from down the hallway, Seulgi’s loud breathing against her ear, and also the shoes running from the rain outside.

Seulgi stays inside of her until the absolute last minute, trying to coax a tiny ripple of pleasure inside of Sooyoung until she has no way of knowing if it’s just a prolonged, one orgasm or if it’s a series of multiple ones.

“I like you,” Seulgi murmurs against her lips, drinking in Sooyoung’s whine as she withdraws her fingers. “I like you a lot, Sooyoung-ah. I just, I didn’t know how to tell you and I don’t know if you were flirting with me or just being friendly.”

Sooyoung barks out a laugh, still feeling deliriously happy from the orgasm she had. “I was being so obvious, unnie.”

“You were?” She looks so cute with her head tilted slightly to the side, an adorable frown on her face. Sooyoung pulls her in by the collar to kiss her again. “I’m sorry, Seungwan told me I was never good with taking romantic cues.”

“Of course you were,” Sooyoung sighs as she tests how stable her legs were, scrunching her nose in disgust when she pulls her underwear back up. Oh well, it’s just a few blocks from home anyway. But it brings her back to an earlier statement. “You said something about an underwear incident. With Seungwan-unnie. What’s that about?”

Seulgi shudders in full-bodied disgust, face twisting. “I walked in on her and her girlfriend when we were roommates.”

“Girlfriend,” Sooyoung repeats the word, wanting to laugh at herself because _of course_. She makes a mental note to befriend Seungwan properly next time.

Seulgi’s fiddling with the straps of her bag, looking nothing like the woman who just ravaged Sooyoung inside an empty classroom. “Can I call you that?”

“Call me what?”

“My girlfriend.”

Sooyoung laughs, tugs Seulgi out of the classroom, and doesn’t bother checking if anyone heard them. “We’d have to go on a date first. Where’d you like to eat? I’m hungry.”

Seulgi agrees easily, properly holding Sooyoung’s hand and not letting go.

**::**

Today, Sooyoung doesn’t need to act.

She checks her lipgloss against the glass of the door, smacking her lips once, before opening the door. Seulgi’s smile is on hers instantly, backed up by the bright sunlight pouring from the windows.

“I’m done for the day,” she sing-songs, skipping towards Seulgi and sitting on the desk. “, thanks for waiting, unnie.”

“No problem, Sooyoung-ah.”

When Seulgi starts to get up, Sooyoung holds her there with a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down. She smirks. “Here’s a little reward for you.”

She leans down to kiss Seulgi, reeling in her laughter when Seulgi tries to jerk away from the amount of lipgloss she’s trying to smear on the older woman’s lips. Sooyoung pecks her on last time, cheeky, and offers her hand to Seulgi.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Seulgi kisses the back of her hand. “Let’s walk home.”

**::**

**the end.**

**::**

i’m back from sickness!

just in case some of you didn’t know, i usually get bedridden one week every month heh i’m a sick boy

anyway, thank you to **mintforRV** for this and commandeering the joygi agenda!

drink water, pat your pet (or yourself, up to you), and remember to be kind to yourself today :)

thank you, stay safe, and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
